THE BESTEST SONAMY FANFICTION EVER
by mirphelia
Summary: This is a happy story about our two favorite Hedgehogs. No angst or depressing things here. Only happiness. Short and good for a laugh. Summary sucks, please read.


**I was reading sonamy stories and I came across one that was really sad.**

**It made me cry.**

**And then I realized that in most Sonic x Amy stories, ether one of them dies, falls in love with someone else, or Amy becomes suicidal (Which makes me angry because, really, do you really think Amy is suicidal? No. I don't.)**

**So then I decided to write a SO SO HAPPY AND VERY POINTLESS STORY, just to cheer me up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Amy. If I did, I would make it VERY clear that Amy isn't suicidal. It she was, I would be very sad.**

* * *

THE BESTEST SONAMY FANFICTION EVER

It was a particularly beautiful sunny day in central station. The sun was singing and the birds were shining and everyone was skipping around wearing huge smiles on their face.

Except for a certain pink hedgehog we all know as Amy Rose.

You see, since today was such a beautiful day, Amy wanted to go up to the cliffside where all the flowers grow to just lie down, relax, and yodel at the top of her lungs, creating avalanches only on mount everest, and no where else.

And it just so happens that a few days ago her hero and the guy who stole her heart (not that she wants it back just yet) mentioned to her that he hadn't had the chance to relax lately, since Eggman had a brilliant idea to create robot cats that would steal your sole (temporarily) and then buy his way into government using cookies.

So Amy decided that she would invite Sonic with her, and that way he would be able to get the rest he so deserved (and perhaps yodel with her to create double avalanches on poor Mt. Everest).

The only problem was that she could not find her speedy hero.

After looking in all of the mailboxes of the city for the 3rd time, she decided to look in the ice cream store (and perhaps get a pie while she was there) when she felt a breeze against her back. She recognized the sound of it (because Amy has magical powers that let her do that) and dubbed it to be-

"Sonic!"

Sonic was standing behind her holding two ice cream cones, for it was a very warm day and he worried that she might overheat, handed one to her, which made her very happy.

"I got the rainbow flavor 'cause I didn't know what you like. Is that OK?" He asked.

"Rainbows are my favorite." She said with a smile, which made him smile. So they stood there smiling at each other for a few dozen minutes, posing for a few pictures with the tourists (after all, it was great tourist weather) before Amy finally spoke up.

"hey Sonic, I was wondering, if you weren't busy, if you wanted to go to the cliffside and relax for a while?"

Sonic was overjoyed to hear this, since the robots Eggman had created had taken quite a toll on his stress level. Who knew that those cats would barf up flying fish that threw pies in your face? Sonic certainly didn't.

"I would love to Ames!" And with that he scooped her up (their ice creams having disappeared suddenly) and ran to the cliffside in 5 seconds, even though he was never that fast in the games, and took in the beautiful sneery, and trying not to disturb the mountain goats, even though they are known to turn into cotton candy if you poke them on the nose.

Amy and Sonic lay down next to each other in the flowers that were clumped together and talked about random things, such as Vanilla's cookies, Shadows emo-ness, and how Knuckles tried to get into a fight with a squirrel because he thought it was a secret agent for the Chinese government.

Amy and Sonic were quite enjoying themselves, when Amy gathered up her self confidence and resolved to ask Sonic a VERY important question.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah Ames?"

"Do you like me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course, your one of my best friends!" He said with a smile. Amy shook her head.

"No, I mean, Do you LIKE like me?"

Sonic blushed, but then smiled. "Of course! I really like you Amy!"

Amy would have turned completely pink, but she already WAS pink.

"So why didn't you tell me before?"

Sonic looked away from her looked up at the sky, which was slowly turning pink. It was getting close to sunset not. "I guess it's because I was to shy or something."

"Really?"

"Really."

They both blushed. They were very happy now.

Sonic slowly leaned in a kissed her.

They were VERY happy now.

A few moments later the were getting ready to leave when Amy suddenly remembered something. She grabbed Sonics arm and dragged him back to the clefts edge.

"I almost forgot about this. We won't be able to end the day unless we do this."

So she took a deep breath, and then started yodeling, and creating a massive avalanche on Mt. Everest. Sonic, seeing what she was doing laughed, but then started yodeling with her. They were both smiling largely, happy that their beautiful day ended so perfectly.

thousands of miles away, Mt. everest exploded, all that was left were unicorns.

* * *

**So yeah... it was very happy, no?**

**if you don't want the unicorns to be attacked by wild cotton candy goats, you will click the review button and write a sentence or two of what you thought about this.**

**Then I might consider actually writing something again.**


End file.
